realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mwnci
Personality: Mwnci are cheery, fun-loving creatures. They are rarely unhappy, and always ready to laugh. They are continually pulling pranks and making jokes. They always chatter and giggle, and many elves consider them the inventors of migraines. Physical Description: Mwnci look like, well, monkeys. They are about 2 feet tall, and covered in fur. Their fur is normally brown, and their eyes are black or dark brown. They have nimble hands, and a long, prehensile tail. Relations: Mwnci get along famously with Halflings and gnomes, as their happy-go-lucky mentalities match. Elves, sharing their lands, consider mwnci as amusing, but they always keep their eye on them to make sure they don’t steal anything of value. Dwarves don’t trust them at all, regarding them as pranksters and thieves. Half-orcs rarely associate with the mwnci. Alignment: Mwnci have a zeal for life that evil finds hard to corrupt. They are rarely evil. Mwnci lean towards chaos over law, as they have a tendency to value freedom over all. Mwnci lands: Mwnci live in the trees, often near (sometimes over) the elves’ cities. The monkey cities are risky for anyone of normal size to enter, as the cities are too small for most creatures and the floors of the buildings are separated by a good climb. The cities are run by councils of Tribal Elders. Religion: Elhonna, goddess of the Woodland, has taken the mwnci under her wing, and many mwnci worship her. They will sometimes worship other nature gods and goddesses. In FR campaigns, replace Elhonna with Mielikki and her allies. Language: The Mwnci language (affectionately called 'Monkey') is made up mostly of squeaks, squeals and chirps. It has it’s own alphabet. Adventures: Mwnci adventure for the sole purpose of getting out to see the world. They love to explore new worlds, and are infinitely curious. Mwnci Racial Stats: • +4 Dex, -4 Str, -2 Wis. Mwnci are amazingly nimble, but they are weak due to their size, and they are somewhat naïve. • Tiny: As Tiny creatures, mwnci get a +2 size bonus to attack, a +2 size bonus to AC, and a +8 size bonus on Hide Checks, but he uses weapons 2 sizes smaller than humans use, takes a -8 penalty on grapple checks, and his lifting and carrying limits are 1/2 that of humans. Also, he doesn’t take up an entire square, and thus he does not threaten any squares around him unless using a reach weapon. • Speed: 30 feet (6 squares), climb 30 feet. Mwnci get a +8 on all Climb checks, and can take 10 on a Climb check even if under stress or distracted. • Strange Shape: Mwnci must have their armor custom-made (unless in a monkey city). It costs the same as medium armor of the same type, but weighs 1/10 of the normal weight. • Dexterous Climbing: Mwnci apply their Dex modifier (instead of their Str modifier) to Climb checks. •TAIL: Mwnci have a prehensile tail that acts as a third arm. This allows them to weild a third weapon as an off-hand attack. This tail isn't completely an arm, though. Mwnci take a -2 penalty to do something delicate with the tail (pick a lock, untie a knot, etc). Also, the tail grants mwnci a +2 bonus on Balance checks and a +2 bonus on Reflex saves to avoid falling. (Thanks Rogue Shadows,on the WOTC boards) • Low-light Vision: as Elf. • Mwnci can take the Scent special ability in place of a feat at 1st level. •Unintelligible: Mwnci can learn to understand (via bonus languages or the Speak Language skill) various languages, but they can only ever respond in Monkey. They understand words spoken to them in other languages they 'know', and can read in any language they know (unless illiterate). Mwnci vocal cords are not suitable for speaking in other languages. • Automatic Languages: Common, Monkey. Bonus Languages: Elven, Sylvan, Halfling, and Goblin. Mwnci learn the languages of their forest friends, along with the language of their most common enemy. • Favored Class: Rogue. •LA:+0 Category:Mwnci Category:Humanoids Category:Natural creatures